A Voltron Christmas
by miinathefangirl
Summary: A bunch of different Christmas themed Voltron one shots(note:Adam is alive) enjoy! Warning: contains spoilers from season 7
1. Under the Mistletoe

**1\. Under the Mistletoe**

Lance McClain sighed unhappily as he unsuccessfully thought of a way to ask out Allura before Christmas. Every idea so far had gone down the drain. He paced back and forth, nervously eyeing the clock on his dorm room wall at the Galaxy Garrison.

It was only a couple of days before students were required to leave campus for the holidays, and Lance was panicking as much as Keith did when he was forced to socialize. Two days meant less than forty eight hours! So if ya boi wasn't gonna do this now, it was never gonna happen. Sure, he was smooth and charming as it is, but Allura was a perfect girl. And when asking out the perfect girl, the way of asking her out had to be perfect too.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, the nineteen year old Cuban boy still had no ideas. His mind was absolutely blank. _What would Allura like? Something classy, but not too classy. Maybe a letter? Then I won't mess up. Or maybe I could send her a text._ Ugh, all of these ideas _sucked._ Groaning with frustration, Lance flopped onto his unmade bed, burying his face in his ocean of fuzzy Christmas blankets.

"Maybe Hunk knows more on this stuff than I do…"

He thought aloud. He grabbed his phone from the desk, and fingers flying over the screen, he sent his roomate a quick text.

 _Lance: Hey_

 _Lance: i still have NO good ideas on how to ask Allura out :( kill me now_

 _Hunk: still? That sucks. Im over at Pidges with Keith helping them decorate_

 _Hunk: Alluras not here, you should come join us maybe we can help_

 _Lance: b right over_

Lance grinned and hopped off of his bed. He grabbed his keys before locking his dorm and dashing down the hall. The aroma of freshly baked Christmas cookies wafted through the air, and at this time of year there was always a different feel about the Garrison. Everyone seemed to be in a festive mood. Lance glanced at a happy couple holding hands, and he felt loneliness tugging at the back of his skull, like he wouldn't feel that way this year.

Once at Pidge's dorm, Lance knocked and Hunk opened the door. He grinned and let him inside.

"Hey, man! We're almost finished decorating. You can help us wrap gifts,"

Pidge and Allura's normally organized room looked like a tornado of wrapping paper, tinsel, and ornaments had passed through it.

"Come on, just put it on! Everyone's doing it. Oh- hi Lance!" Pidge's boyish voice chortled as she forced a Santa hat upon Keith's dark mullet.

"Noooo. Stop. I am _not_ going to wear this." Keith groaned, while laughing. He nodded at Lance(meaning _hello, I am pleased to see you,_ in Keith language).

"Fine. Be that way." Pidge sneered, sticking her tongue out. She wore an oversized green Christmas sweater that seemed to swallow her whole.

"Where's Shiro?" Lance wondered.

"On a date with Adam," Keith replied.

Lance crossed the room, kicking pieces of tissue paper out of the way. He cleared a spot on the floor and sat cross legged. He gazed out the window, where snow was softly beginning to fall in small clumps.

Pidge sat on her bed, wrapping a book in brightly colored paper adorned in candy cane designs, while Keith scrolled through his phone. Hunk waded through the jumble on the floor and offered Lance a Christmas cookie.

"Thanks…" The brunette mumbled, nibbling at it halfheartedly.

Keith smirked and glanced up from his phone.

"I take it it's not going well with Allura?"

"Yeah. You _always_ like my cooking," Hunk whined.

Lance snorted. "Except when you made those nasty ass cookies using that goo you found in the castle. You made us all try them, and we nearly broke our teeth."

" _Any_ way," Pidge intruded, before Lance and Hunk would get in a full blown argument, "You still have no ideas on how to ask out Allura?"

Lance's shoulders dropped.

"Ugh… yeah, and I'm running out of time. What should I do?" He asked desperately.

"Lance. Lance. Girls don't like it if you try way too hard to impress them. Allura will like you for who you are, I promise. It doesn't matter it it's super fancy or simple."

Hunk grinned. "Yeah, just be yourself."

Lance nodded and stood up. "You guys are right. Time is running out, and I need to make my move now. Thanks for the help, guys. Where is she?"

"Getting some last minute studying in, I think she's in the library." Hunk said.

Lance was about to rush out the door, when Keith stopped him.

"Wear this," He said from behind, as Lance felt a hat being put on his head. It was the Santa hat Keith had refused to wear.

"Fine," Lance grinned.

"Be festive. Now go out there and do your thing."

Lance raced through the halls of the Garrison, everything surrounding him a blur. And lacking a plan, he prepared to approach Allura with his declaration of love. But this time he felt confident. It would go right.

He entered the library, heart racing, and looked around. Only a few students lounged around on laptops or talking quietly, otherwise the area was pretty empty. Then Lance spotted her. A waterfall of long white hair streaming down the back of her red jacket made Allura easy to spot, right as she was exiting the other side of library that led into the courtyard.

The blue Paladin dashed through the room, collecting several stares, but he didn't care. Once outside, the cold winter air hit Lance's face and his breath appeared in front of him in white tendrils. Snow was falling quite heavily now, and everything was covered in a light blanket of snow.

"Allura!" His voice penetrated the still quiet as the Altean turned to face him. They stood, facing each other.

"Lance? How nice to see you. What's going on?" She said.

"Allura, I-" He started, but his voice caught in his throat. Now that he was actually doing this, he realized how hard it was. _Just say it. Say it._

She was beautiful; her dark skin contrasting her white hair which framed her slender face and delicate features. A blue scarf was wrapped around her neck.

"Allura, there's something I've been wanting to ask you for a really long time now, but I couldn't think of the right way to ask. But now I'm just going to say it. Will you go out with me?"

 _Dammit, I done messed up. She's going to say no, I know it._ Lance felt the Santa hat tickling his ear, and he suddenly felt stupid wearing it.

"Lance, of course I will. I was wondering when you were going to ask." She smiled, and Lance felt happiness fill his entire body from the bottom to top.

"Really?"

"Yes, really." She paused, and pointed to his hat. "Isn't it an Earthen tradition for two people to kiss when under a mistletoe plant?"

Lance swallowed. "Uh, yeah. Where is it?"

Allura laughed. "Hanging from your hat."

Pidge, Keith, and Hunk! This had been their doing.

"So…I guess we should…"

Before Lance could finish his sentence, Allura moved in and they kissed. Although Lance had kissed many girls before, this was different. He had waited a long time for this moment, and now it was really happening. A curtain of falling snow surrounded them, and Lance wished that this moment could last forever.


	2. An Emo Christmas

**2\. An Emo Christmas**

Keith Kogane never had the best opinion of Christmas or this time of year in general. Christmas this, Christmas that, it was absolutely _everywhere._ Not to mention that he couldn't go a single damn day without hearing the word _Christmas,_ and he had to suffer through Lance's awful "singing" of carols. Could you even call it singing? It was more like the guttural yelping of off key notes, complete with voice cracks.

So you could imagine how annoyed Keith was when Hunk announced the news to their group of friends one December morning.

They were all in the cafeteria at the Garrison, having breakfast as usual. Keith, Lance, Pidge, Hunk, Allura, Shiro, Coran, and Romelle made quite the group.

"Guys! The Holidays are coming soon, and I promised my parents I'd go out and get us a tree. A lot of our relatives are coming to visit us this year, and I wanna get a good one. Will you guys help?"

"Oh, of course!" Allura was the first to answer, and with great enthusiasm. Being from another planet, she was new to all of this "Christmas" stuff, and had already shown interest.

"A tree?" Romelle blinked, twisting the ends of her blond hair. "Like… the ones _outside?"_

Hunk grinned. "Yep. I'll tell you all about it on the way there."

"Yeah, sounds like fun." Shiro said, grinning.

"Ooh, we can get some last minute Christmas shopping done on the way back!" Lance said excitedly, looking up from his phone.

Everyone except Keith had agreed on the plans.

"You can come too, right, Keith?" Hunk asked.

Suddenly, Keith couldn't take it anymore. All those years of spending Christmas alone were flooding back. While other children joyously opened gifts from their parents, Keith had miserably sulked at the foster home, wishing he had his mother and father at his side; just someone to hug him. It was all he wanted.

Keith didn't mean to do what he did next.

"Ugh. _Stop. Stop it!_ I'm so _sick_ of this holiday, and pretending like everything's okay when it's not. I don't feel like celebrating this year, you guys can. I don't want to ruin your fun." He stood up, grabbing his bag and briskly walked away from the group.

Keith walked until he arrived outside the buildings, and decided to sit on a bench on the edge of campus. He didn't want to go back to his dorm; he'd most likely be bothered by his obnoxious roommate.

Snow already covered the ground in a thin white layer, and soon enough more started fluttering down from the grey sky. Keith pulled his hoodie closer around him and tried not to shiver as snowflakes coated his body, melting at contact.

There wasn't a particular reason why Keith hated Christmas. He couldn't exactly put his finger on it. But whatever the reason was, it was there, as he couldn't shake the feeling.

Maybe it was because he had lost his father at a young age, and how he had never met his mother before this year, when they encountered in a quantum abyss. Now Krolia lived near the Garrison, and she frequently came, to engage in meetings and whatnot, to provide information about the Galra.

 _Buzzzz buzzz_

Keith's phone vibrated, and he hung up when he saw that it was Krolia.

He sat in silence, enjoying the quiet. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder, and looked up to find Shiro.

"Keith, are you okay?" His grey eyes squinted in concern. "You seemed pretty upset back there, do you want to talk about it?"

If it had been anyone else there, asking Keith if he wanted to talk about it, Keith probably would have been pissed off. But Shiro had always been there for Keith, almost like a brother to him.

He sat down next to Keith.

"I- I feel bad for exploding at everyone like that, it shouldn't have happened. It's just… Christmas has always been a sucky holiday for me. Ever since my dad died, I had no one to be with. And I just can't pretend to be happy, like everything's fine. I know I have Krolia, but it's just not the same with her. It's awkward, and she's not the mother I remember."

Shiro put his arm around Keith, and he glanced up in surprise. He usually wasn't a fan of physical contact, but this was fine. It was what he wanted to feel.

"Keith, I know it's a lot of pressure around this time of year, especially for people like you who lost their parents. I know it sounds cliche, but you have a new family now. Hunk, Pidge, Allura, Coran, Romelle, and even Lance, we're all your family. And give Krolia a chance, call her back once in a while. She's trying her best."

Keith forced a smile.

"You're right, I guess you guys _are_ my new family, whether I like it or not. Even Lance, who I'm stuck with."

"Maybe this year can be different," Shiro said, as he stood up. The twenty six year old's white hair glinted in the white light of the mid morning.

"Just consider it."

After Shiro left, Keith took out his phone and hesitated before calling back his mom.

"Hello?" Krolia's soft voice spoke. "Keith?"

"Uh. Hi, mom." Keith replied. "I'm sorry I didn't answer earlier."

"It's alright. I just called to tell you that I love you. I don't tell you that enough."

Keith smiled. "I love you too, mom."

The next day was Saturday, also the day of the proposed plans for the group to go help Hunk get a Christmas tree. Keith drove to Hunk's house, where (according to the group chat)everyone had agreed to meet.

When he arrived, there were already cars parked up and down their driveway. Twinkling Christmas lights adorned the roof, and looked vibrant compared with the snowy white scenery. Keith stepped out of his car, and flinched when the cold air hit his face. Pulling his scarf over his nose, he rang the doorbell. He could hear laughter and chatter coming from inside.

"Keith, hey. I thought you weren't coming." Hunk said awkwardly, opening the door.

Keith immediately felt a pang of regret spread through his mouth like a bitter taste that wouldn't go away. He bit his lip.

"I'm sorry for being such a buzzkill. I didn't like Christmas because it always sucked for me. But I realized I don't have to feel this way, because you guys _are_ my family, and either way I shouldn't spoil the fun for everyone else. Will you guys let me come?"

The corners of Hunk's mouth pulled into a wide grin.

"Absolutely. Now come on in, everyone will be happy to see you."


End file.
